IT:THE BEGINNINGS OF PENNYWISE
by Warriorkitten
Summary: How did It exactly get here....and why did it take the form of a clown?


IT:THE BEGINNINGS OF PENNYWISE

In no way do I own Pennyswise none whatsoever...

It had no real recollection on how it got here. It didn't even care one bit. All it cared

about was getting something to eat. But to do that it would need to take on a more "pleasurable"

form it plodded along its massive spider like body moving quietly along the leaves. Only once it had

to use its Deadlights and that was to hypnotize a human to get information about the area. The human

proved quite useful. A carnival was in town and what better place to assume a more normal form than a

carnival...there would be children there...sweet, life giving children. It made its way to the carnival

and waited until it would find a suitable form to take over.

The thing watched for quite a while getting rather irritated because no one that suited its

needs came out at the moment. It debated making a quick grab at the nearest child and darting away but

quickly changed its mind when it saw a tall lanky clown known as Pennywise to the children. This clown

made the children laugh with his antics and It saw that they trusted him. Even after the show all the

children piled around him and the clown laughed and laughed while entertaining them with his balloon tricks.

The show sadly ended and Pennywise made his way to his tent to change and get ready for bed. Being a clown

was not good money (his pay was not that great) but it was the laughter of children that made it worthwile. He oved

to see their happy faces when he did his show and it made his day 1000 times brighter.

It growled softly. Yes. This human clown known as Pennywise would do nicely. The children loved him

and they trusted him. Sneaking into the tent was easy and surprising the stupid human was even

easier. With a quick snap of its powerful claws it killed the human and fed. Now when It fed it didn't

just devour the body, It devoured the life source. You could say it was like the human's soul (which fueled the Deadlights

and gave It its power) After it had fed it shapeshifted into Pennywise. It grinned and did his trademark

laugh which it had gotten down perfect. Along with the human It also knew how to do the shows and

even imitate the human clowns goofy voice. "Now to get something to eat" Pennywise spoke to himself.

As soon as he spoke the words a small lame child crept into his tent to ask for an autograph. Pennywise grinned to himself..

this would be an easy kill.

"Hello buck-o want a balloon?" Pennywise had asked cheerfully. The boy hesitated for a moment. At

first Pennywise had thought the boy had found out the deception and knew that the Pennywise that

had asked him the question was not the real Pennywise. The boy grinned shyly and reached for the balloon.

"Does it float?" He had asked..hopeful. Pennywise grinned. He had him now. "Yes, they float...they float...

and when your down here with me YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!" Pennywise all but screamed. He grabbed for the boy's arm

and latched onto it with terrifying force. The boy's eyes widened in fear. Pennywise had gone crazy! The boy screamed and tried

to pull away but Pennywise's grip was too strong. There was a sickening crunch of bone and a wet

sounding tear of flesh as the arm came off. Pennywise's jaw opened at and odd angle and he devoured the arm. The boy was terrified

now and that terror overrode any pain he may have felt.

The evil clown's face changed and his mouth grew wide with sharp rows of teeth. He came at the boy with impossible speed and

snapped off the other arm. Damn. wrong thing to do. He devoured part of the child and had even

absorbed the child's life force but now there was a mess on the floor. Pennywise knew that if others discovered the mess then the

trust in him would be lost and he would be hunted down. He formulated a new plan. Put the child's body in with the lions and make it

look like the lions had killed the boy. But what of the witnesses? Pennywise considered this too but after killing the boy he felt no

other presences around so it was safe. The plan went off without a hitch and the evil clown was sated for now...

but because he was not of this world (or even this dimension) he would need to feed consecutivly for 30 days and rest for at least

30 years to remain in top health and still have his power. Shapeshifting took alot out of you. Pennywise fed on at least 50 children and believing

adults during his 30 day hunt and then rested in the quiet gloom of the sewers which he had made his lair. Pennywise would awaken after every 30 years or

so and would awaken to the town now called Derry. Fresh new children would be at his disposal and he would also enounter Billy, Ben, Beverly, Ritchie, Stan and Eddie.

He would also encounter the others such as Henry, Belch, and his friends as well.

Please review. If all goes well I will post more up. 


End file.
